1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle door lock having a housing with a receiver for a drive and to a process for installing a drive in the motor vehicle door lock Here, the expression motor vehicle door lock includes all types of door, hood or hatch locks.
2. Description of Related Art
The motor vehicle door lock under consideration has a drive which can be a central locking drive, an auxiliary opening drive, a drive for switching between different lock states, or the like. Here, the drive can simply be a drive motor with a drive shaft or a combination of a drive motor, transmission elements and gearing.
Generally, it is such that the drive, in its installed state, is fixed by a mounting device in a corresponding receiver. Fixing can be performed clipping the drive into a plastic housing part, as is disclosed, for example, in German Utility Model DE 296 09 204 U1. German Utility Model DE 296 09 204 U1 shows a mounting device with a receiver which encloses the drive, here the drive motor with a drive shaft, on its ends. The receiver is made such that the drive can be inserted into the receiver for installation. To fix the drive, therefore to prevent the drive from sliding out, there is a cover which is used as a hold-down. The function of this hold-down can also be assumed, for example, by another housing part or the like.
The aforementioned approach is advantageous due to the especially simple implementation and by the possibility of being able to transmit especially high torques by the drive without the location of the drive in the receiver changing.
In any case, in the aforementioned concept, the problem is that a hold-down, specifically a housing cover or the like, cannot be omitted. This results in a drastic structural limitation for the installation space above the drive which must be fundamentally kept free at least in part for the aforementioned hold-down. This structural limitation is not compatible with the requirement for high compactness, and as a result, for high integration density.